


The Broken

by MazeTrials



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depressed Newt, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), Depression, English, Fluff, High School, Hurt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sad, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Sadness, Sick Newt, Suicidal Newt, Suicide, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, newtmas - Freeform, thomas loves newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeTrials/pseuds/MazeTrials
Summary: When Thomas mothers best friend suddenly dies in a car accident, her son moved away to Thomas and his family. But they hadn't realized how much baggage the boy had....This story contains triggers, like depression, self harm and suicidal thoughts. If you have any trouble with that, please don't read.(I suck at summaries, the story is better than the description)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I have written and I think that it is better than most of my stories! English isn't my first language so if any words or the grammar is wrong, that is probably why!
> 
> This story contains trigger warnings and I don't want to trigger someone so if you have problem with depression or other mental illness's, please don't read!
> 
> And I posted this story on my Wattapad account as well!

Thomas

 

"Thomas! Teresa, can you come down for a moment?" Thomas suddenly heard his mother yelling at him from down stairs. He sighed and walked out from his room.

On the way out he saw his twin sister, Teresa, sprinting down the white stairs. Her raven black hair was in a small bun on top of her head and the loose, grey shirt wasn't even hanging over her shoulders.

 

" T, what are those clothes for?" Thomas asked when he was on the first floor. The stair led right to the kitchen, that was where their mom was standing. Teresa looked at him and frowned. " It's Sunday, I don't need make up or clothes or anything that makes me pretty." Thomas sighed. Teresa was so different from home and school.

 

" Thomas, Teresa!" Their mother said. She was standing in front of the sink and was holding her phone in her hand. Her eyes was watery and her lip was trembling. She looked really nervous.

 

" Mom..." Teresa started. " What's wrong?" Thomas frownedand sat down on a chair. He had never seen his mom looking this sad since their granddad had died.

 

" I need to tell you something," She said. Teresa sat down next to Thomas and she looked really worried.

 

" You know my best friend, from London," Their mom started.

 

" Yes, Was it Jennifer?" Thomas said. His mother had talked about her so much. Thomas knew that she was a single mother and had a son in Thomas and Teresa's own age.

 

" Yes, Jennifer," Their mom said. " She was in a car accident two days ago and today...she died..." Teresa gasped. Thomas didn't know what to feel. He had never met Jennifer but knew that her mother truly liked her.

 

" I'm so sorry..." Teresa whispered. Their mother nodded and smiled a sad smile.

 

" You know that I told you about that she had a son, right?" Thoma sand Teresa nodded, they didn't knew where she would go with this.

 

" Well, he hasn't anywhere to live now and -" Teresa cur her off.

 

" What about his dad?" She asked. " I mean, Jennifer and him was only divorced, right?" Their mom nodded but she looked even sadder now. Her eyes darkened and she swallowed.

 

" He was supposed to live with his dad but the father didn't want to take care of him," She said. " All he did was to come to the hospital, said that he couldn't take care of him and then left."Thomas looked down at the floor. How could someone's dad do that to his own son?

 

" The son, his name is Newt, I know that Jennifer wanted me to take care of him," Their mom said. " She wouldn't want him to live in an orphanage and she was like a family to me. And it stands in her paper that if the family didn't want him, I should take him."

 

" What about his grandparents?" Teresa asked. Her eyes was watery too and her voice wasn't as strong as it used to be.

 

" He doesn't have any," Their mom answered. " They're all dead. But I just wanted to know if you'll be okay with him, living with us for now on?" It went quiet. Neither Thomas or Teresa said anything. Thomas knew that he had met Newt before but they were like three years old then! And now the boy would live with them? For as long as he had to! Thomas and Teresa was sixteen so he guessed that Newt was that as well. But he didn't have anyone who would want to take care of him more than Thomas mom so....

 

" I'm okay with it..." Teresa said. " If He doesn't have anywhere else to stay then we should make him have a home." Their mother smiled and she looked really relived. " And you Thomas? Is it okay for you too?" Thomas but his lip but nodded.

 

" Sure," He said. " If he needs a place to stay he should stay with us!"

 

" Thank you!" Their mother said. " I am so happy that you agreed on it! I will book a flight to London as fast as I can.But I will probably stay there for a couple of days. It will be a lot of paper works and I have to hope that Newt is willing to follow."

 

" Is his name really Newt?" Teresa suddenly asked. " Isn't that the name of a lizard?" Thomas huffed and smiled.

 

" His name is really Isaac but what I know he doesn't like to be called that!" Their mother answered and smiled too. " His and Jennifer's last name was Newton. So he made a short name from that!" Thomas frowned. Isaac Newton? Was his name really Isaac Newton?

 

" Wasn't Isaac Newton a scientist?" He asked.

 

" Yes he was," Their mother said. " Jennifer was obsessed with science and when her last name already was Newton, she decide to do something good with it. We were only thirteen when she had decided that. I always thought that she was joking but now I know that she wasn't..." Their mother smiled at the memory before looking up at Teresa and Thomas again. " It's hard to believe that she really is gone..." Teresa smiled sadly at their mother and hugged her.

 

" Its okay mother," She whispered. " You will take care of her son like. It will be like a souvenir!" Thomas started laughing. Teresa had never known what to say and the thing she said sometimes was really funny. A souvenir? Seriously?

 

" A souvenir, Teresa?" Their mom said and chuckled. Teresa pulled away from the hug and frowned. " What? Wasn't that something good to say?" Thomas started laughing again. His sister never knew when to shit up. But that was one of the thing he liked about her. And now he would get a new brother? Or could he call Newt that? A brother? No, more like a friend, roommate, cousin? No, Thomas didn't know what to call him. Right now, Newt was Newt, nothing else and nothing more....

 

***

 

Newt

 

Newt looked down at his lap. His eyes was full of tears and his small frame was shaking. It had been two days since his mother died, two days since his dead he rejected him, two days since he found out that his mother's best friend, Lara, would take care of him. And Lara lives in the United States! Newt had never been there! And now, at any moment Lara would arrive to the orphanage and meet him.

Newt had had to stay at the orphanage until she came and for now, he was an orphan. His dad didn't want him and Newt couldn't really blame him. After all the boy had been trough in his life, Newt was sure that no one wanted him.

 

He was just a worthless, an unwanted boy that wasn't for no use! Newt didn't even know why this Lara wanted him! He wasn't useful for anything. He could barely even walk normal and-

Newt was waken up from his thoughts when the door to his room opened.

 

" Isaac?" It was one of the workers. Her name was Linda and she had a almost too neat voice and was always smiling. She looked down at him and smiled that heartwarming smile again. Newt was the only one who didn't enjoy it. The smile was full of pity.

 

" What?" He murmured, still looking down at his lap.

 

" Mrs O'brian is here now," Linda said. " She is waiting in the reception. Do you want to go to her or should I ask her to come here?" Newt frowned. What was that for a question. And he didn't even know the answer to it?

 

" I don't know," He murmured. Linda sighed and for a second she looked annoyed.

 

" I'll go fetch her." She finally said before walking out from the room and closed the door behind her. Newt finally looked up. He was terrified that Lara would open the door, take one look at him before walking out again. That was what his dad did. He had opened the door to a hospital room Newt had been in after his mother had died, then he had looked at Newt before saying that he couldn't take care of the boy.

Newt sighed and prepared himself for the worst. When he herd the door open again, he looked up.

 

***

Lara

 

Lara was sitting in the waiting room of the orphanage. She would meet Newt at any moment now and she couldn't wait anymore. The last time she had seen him was when he was six years old and that was ten years ago! She wondered how he would look like now!

 

" Mrs O'brian," A nurse with a warm smiled suddenly stood in front of Lara.

 

" Hi!" Lara said and shook the nurse hand. " You can call me Lara." The nurse smiled even bigger and she nodded.

 

" Alright Lara," She said. " Follow me and I will take you to Isaac," Lara stood up and pulled her dark hair behind her ears while walking through the hallway after the nurse. The nurse looked much younger than Lara herself and she had short brown hair and green eyes. She maybe was in her early twenties and Lara wondered if she had lived here too.

 

" So, how is he?" She asked. " After his mother died?" The nurse sighed sadly and looked down at the small map in her hands.

 

" He hasn't really talked much to us," She said. " He has been really upset and I can't blame him. When we are walking through the corridors at night we can here him cry. The poor kid hasn't eating properly since he got here and I hope that he can change now when he will have a real family." Lara nodded. She guessed that it would be hard to make Newt feel home in the start but it would be good.

 

" Do you have any children of your own?" The nurse asked and stopped in front of a white door with the number "250" written on it.

 

" Yes I have a son and a daughter," Lara explained. " They are the same age as Isaac and I hope that they will make him feel home."

 

" So why do want to take Isaac if you already have children?" The nurse asked and frowned while she opened her map and looked trough some papers.

 

" Jennifer was my best friend and I know that she wouldn't want Newt to stay in an orphanage if she died," Lara said and tried to look over the nurse shoulder but it didn't work. She slammed the map shut and turned around to look at Lara, she was smiling again.

 

"  The map will have all Isaac's medical history and things like that," She said and handed the white map to Lara. " I will leave you two know so you can get to know each other's but it is just to go to the receptionist if you need anything, okay?" She was speaking too fast but Lara nodded and pretended to understand what the nurse was saying. The nurse smiled one last time before leaving the dark haired woman stood still with the map I her hand.

She looked at the door, took a deep breath before pushing down the handle and swinging the door opened. The room was small. A bed with grey sheets stood in the corner and beside that a closet stood. Beside the door it was a small wooden desk with a black chair. The lamp was white and in the darkest corner of the room, someone was siting on a chair. Lara closed the door behind her and walked closer to the boy. She was terrified, what if he didn't like her? What if he didn't want to leave London?

 

" Hi there..." She whispered. When she has came enough close to see the boys every feature , she gasped. He had dirty blond hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes, just like his mother. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans but it was his face that Lara noticed first. His eyes was red and puffy and his lips was slightly trembling. He was really pale and thin so Lara thought that the boy would fall apart at any moment.

 

" Hello..." The boy whispered and Lara smiled when she heard the thick, British accent. " Are you Mrs O'Brien?"

 

" Yes I am," Lara answered. "But you can call me Lara!" Newt nodded and swallowed. Lara stood their in an awkward silence. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry about your mother? No, that could make him start crying again. What about, I will be your mom? No, that was just weird.

 

" So..." Newt started. He sat more up in the chair and wiped away some blond hair from his face. His eyes scanned Lara's body and they stopped at the map in her hand. "Have you readit?" He whispered. Lara frowned and looked down at the white map in her hand.

 

" No," She whispered. " I just got it."

 

" Okay," Newt said. " Are you going to read it?" Lara frowned and she felt really confused.

 

" Of course I will read it." She said. " I need to know what have  happened to you," Newt sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

 

" Do you want me to read it with you?" Lara asked. Newt looked confused at her for a moment before nodding.

 

" Okay..." He whispered and Lara could hear how afraid he was. " We can sit on the bed, together!" Lara said and smiled encouraging at the blond boy. He looked skeptical at her for a moment and Lara could almost guess what was going on inside his head. After a moment, he finally nodded and stood up. Lara smiled and sat down on the bed, waiting for Newt to sit beside her. The blond boy stood awkward in the corner for a moment before walking.

 

That was when Lara saw it. Newt was having some sort of leg bracelet over his pants. It was big and black and has a lot of metallic things sticking in to his skin. It went from his ankle to his knee on the left leg and it looked painful. Linda noticed that the boy was limping pretty bad too.

 

" Your..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence. Newt sat down on the bed, as far from him as he could and looked down on the floor. " Wha happened to your leg?" Lara finally asked. Newt glanced at her but didn't show any signs of changing emotions.

 

" You will find out when you read the map..." He whispered. Lara nodded and slowly opened the white book in her hand. Then she started to read it.

 

Name: Isaac Carl Newton.

Date of birth: 16 of May 2002

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 64 kg

Parent 1 name: Jennifer Newton

Parent 2 name: Ted Newton.

Guardian:_____________

 

Medical history: Isaac suffered from depression and anxiety since 2013, suicide attempt 2015. His left leg got the most damage; the bone broke in four different places in his angle, left knee took the major injury, a bad fracture.

 

Medical description: Antidepressants (take 2 every day) Sleeping pills (1 every evening) Pain killers (Every time he is in pain) Inhaler (For panic attacks), Anxiety pills (1 every day)

 

Other things: Isaac has a leg brace from the injury and is only allowed to take it off when he is going to sleep or change clothes.

 

Lara looked up from the journal. Her eyes was wide opened and full of tears. Net was looking down at the ground and he was clearly shaking.

 

" You don't have to take me..." He mumbled so low that Lara barely heard him. " You can just leave me here..."

 

" Of course I won't do that!" Lara said. " Jennifer was my family, and you are my family too..." She put a hand on Newts shoulder and he looked up at her. Lara didn't know what to say.  Jennifer hasn't told her about how much this boy had been trough. She had never said a word about Newt that was about this and Lara couldn't believe that. She had told Jennifer everything about Thomas and Teresa and Jennifer hadn't told a single thing about her son.

 

" Do you still want me?" Newt suddenly asked. Lara looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded. " Of course I do." She said. And for the first time since she got here, Newt smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it didn't even reached his eyes but it was a smile.

 

" Thank you..." He whispered. " Thank you..." Lara smiled back and hugged the boy. Newt tensed at first but after a few seconds he hugged her back. Lara couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

 

" I know that this is what your mom would have wanted to happen..." She whispers while tear after tear fell down from her eyes. Newt nodded and he tried to keep his own tears from falling but it was for no use.

 

Soon both he and Lara was crying and hugging each other's. Newt felt relived in some way. He had thought that he would have to stay at the orphanage until he turned 18 but now he could leave it. But he would also leave London, his home and his only friends.

 

" I will have to sign some papers before we leave but I will try to do that as fast as I can so we can go home This weak maybe?" Lara whispered and pulled away from the hug. Newt nodded and wiped his tears.

 

" That sounds good..." He whispered. Lara smiled down at him before slowly walking out from the room. Newt was still sitting on the bed. His deep brown eyes was still full of tears but the smile was still on his lips.

He would have a home now...


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

Lara looked at the blond haired boy in front of her. His chest was rising fast and she could hear how uneven his breath was. It was clearly  his first  time on a plane.

 

" Hey," Lara whispered and put her hand on Newts shoulder. He looked up at her with terrified eyes and swallowed. " It's okey..." Newt nodded but he didn't looked that convinced. It would take them a couple of hours to get back from London to the United States but it would be fine.

 

" Nothing bad is going to happen," Her voice was soft and comforting, Newt tried to relax but he was still terrified. He had never liked heights. Especially not since...well...his little "accident". That just fucked up his leg and made him even more broken than he already was. He couldn't even look out from a window on a higher level without having flashbacks from his attempt. It would haunt him to the end of his days...

 

" Newt, are you okay?" Newt hadn't realized that his breathing had become faster and he was practically gasping for air. His lungs felt like they were on fire and black spots started to cover his gaze. " Newt, What is happening?" Lara panicked and she had no idea what to do. Was this a panic attack?

 

" G-give me...t-the back," Newt croaked out. " W-with med...medicine..." Lara quickly opened her purse and took out the small, red bag. It was full of his pills for Newts depression, anxiety, panic attacks, insomnia and probably more things that Lara couldn't remember. She felt terrified of what was going on with Newt and she quickly unzipped the bag and looked through all the pills and inhalers.

 

" Which one do youneed?" She asked and she couldn't hide how panicked she was right now. That had happened before to Newt so he wasn't worried. The first time it had happened he had passed out, the second time he passed out again, the third time he had gotten his inhaler so he had control over the situation. Newt was used to it, it was still painful and terrible, but not as much as before.

 

But Newt hadn't felt a panic attack this big for a long time. His lungs couldn't get any oxygen and his head was spinning. He was afraid of passing out on the plane. That would be too embarrassing to handle.

 

" I-it's the...inh...inhaler," Newt finally croaked out. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing but he couldn't do it.

 

Lara freaked out when the blond haired boy beside her closed his eyes. She didn't know what to do. A flight attendant was walking closer to them and she had a frown on her face. Lara finally found the white and blue inhaler and with trembling hands she turned back to Newt.

 

" I got it!" She said, her voice much lighter than it used to be. Newt opened his eyes and grabbed the inhaler before putting it against his mouth. Finally he could take a deep breath and was such a relive to feel the oxygen in his lungs again. Lara let out a breath she didn't tanked that she had been holding and blinked away the tears that he formed in her eyes.

 

" Are you okay?" She asked. Newt nodded but he still looked chocked of what had just happened. When Lara looked at her other side, she saw that the flight attendant stood there with a concerned facial expression.

 

" Ms, is everything alright?" She asked. Lara nodded and smiled apologetic to the woman.

 

" Yeah, it's okay now," She said and looked over at Newt again. The flight attendant nodded but didn't looked that convinced. She started to walk away. Lara looked at Newt and her heart broke when she saw the tears in his eyes. " You're not okay, aren't you.." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Newt looked down on his lap and didn't answer her. Lara knew that this probably was hard to talk about but he needed to tell her everything. He was a part of her family now and it was Lara's responsibility to keep him safe.

 

" Please, I need you to tell me..." The plane flew into a turbulence and the blond boy beside Lara grabbed his seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. When it stopped Lara was still staring at him. Newt looked up again but his eyes wouldn't meet her's.

 

" Im used to it," His voice was barely audible but Lara could hear it. " It happens in school, sometimes at home. You don't have to worry about me...I mean...I'm fine!" He smiled a smile but alas could see that it was fake. His eyes still looked blank and void of emotions. Why hadn't Jennifer told her this? Lara had told her when Thomas broke is arm, when Teresa was bullied, when the school burned down. She had told her everything, and apparently. Jennifer thought that Lara shouldn't know that her son was depressed. But why? Was she ashamed of him? No, a mother couldn't be ashamed of her child, right?

 

" Newt," Lara started. " I haven't seen your mother since you were like four years old but I need to ask you a question, okay?" Newt looked up at her and he looked confused and afraid.

 

" Okay..." He whispered and nodded. " What's the question?"

 

" How was Jennifer to you?" Lara said. " I told her about Thomas and Teresa but she didn't told me about your....well..—"

 

" That I was bullied, depressed and tried to kill my self?" Newt asked. He looked angry. His jaw had tensed and his eyes had darkened. " Yeah..." Lara said. " Do you know why she wouldn't tell me? Was she a good mother?" Newt inhaled a deep breath and his eyes got their usual chocolate brown color back. But now they were full of tears.

 

" My mother loved me," He said. " She took care of me and helped me when I started to become depressed...But it was on these rare occasions that she was ashamed of having a son like me. It was maybe only like once a year when she she used to came home...saying stuffs to me like I was worthless, that nobody wanted me, that I was the problem that my dad left... Of course she was drunk, the next day she always apologized and hated herself for what she did...But I think that it was on those moments when she told me the truth..." Newt looked down on the ground again. His eyes was again full of tears. Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend couldn't have said that to this broken boy...right?

 

" Newt..." She started. " Did Jennifer...hit you or abused you in any way?" Newt looked up and he frantically shook his head. " No, no!" He said. " She didn't abused me! Just said things to me! But can we please just let it go now. She loved me and I really miss her so-" Newts voice cracked and a tear slide down his cheek. Lara nodded and suddenly she felt ashamed. She shouldn't be asking these kinds of questions. He had just lost his mother and needed to recover from that.

 

" I'm sorry..." Lara whispered to the blond boy. " Can I hug you?" Newt looked up at her and bit his lip. It seemed like he was in deep thoughts. But finally he nodded.

Lara bent over her seat and embraced the boy in a warm hug. At first Newt didn't moved. But soon he started to relax and then he was hugging her back. " I'm sorry too..." He whispered.

 

***

 

Thomas opened the white door that led into his house and slammed it shut behind him. He had just arrived home from school and was exhausted. They had a math test today with the most evil teacher on the planet. His name was Jansen but everybody called him rat man. Thomas thought that it was his best friend, Minho, was the one that had started the nickname.

 

" Mom! T! I'm home!" Thomas yelled and threw his black pack back on the ground. When he didn't hear any voice of his mother greeting him, Thomas frowned.

 

" Mom?" He yelled again. Still no answer. Was she still at work? No, she always goes home early on Fridays. " T?"

 

" I'm in my room!" Thomas let out a breath he didn't new that he had been holding when he heard his sisters voice coming from upstairs. Thomas threw the car keys on the table and ran up for the stairs. He stopped in the doorway to Teresa's room. She was sitting on her black couch, writing something non her computer.

 

" Hey," Thomas said. Teresa didn't bother to look up at him. " Where's mom?"

 

" Have you already forgotten?" Teresa asked and glanced at her brother. Thomas frowned and tried to remember what she could be.

 

" Oh my god!" Teresa said and started laughing. " She told us where she should be lastnight. How bad memory do you have?"

 

" I use to stop listening when mom is speaking," Thomas murmured. He wasn't good at concentrate on boring stuffs, like the math test. " No but seriously. Where is she?" Teresa closed her computer and sat fully turned to Thomas.

 

" It's today Newt will come here," Teresa said. " Mom is on the plane back home." Thomas suddenly remembered. His mother had been talking about the trip the whole week. How could he have forgotten? " But shouldn't she probably be there a few days?" He asked.

 

" Yes but she didn't had to do sign so many papers." Teresa said and nodded. " But they will come home late this evening."

Thomas nodded. He suddenly felt really anxious about that. A boy he hadn't met in like 13 years would live with them? It felt weird.

 

" It is strange, right?" Thomas said. " This Newt boy is going to live with us and we don't remember how he looks like..." Teresa nodded.

 

" But where else should he be if Mom wouldn't have take care of him?" Her eyes was full of worry and she bit the inside of her cheek.

 

" An orphanage?" Thomas said. " A foster home? Who knows. I guess that it was good that mom decided to let him live with us." Teresa nodded but when she looked up at Thomas her eyes was full of tears.

 

" Everything will be different now..." She whispered. " Nothing is going to be the same." Thomas walked towards Teresa and sat down beside her on the small couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

 

" It'll be alright..." He whispered. " We will still have our own rooms, mom will still be normal. It will be like having a friend over for a couple of years." Teresa giggled and smiled.

 

" Yeah, you're right. It'll be fine!"

 

( A few hours later )

 

Thomas was sitting at his desk. It was almost midnight but he wanted to be awake when his mom and Newt arrived home. Teresa had gone to bed an hour ago and now it was only Thomas awake.

 

He was playing a game on his phone when he suddenly heard the door downstairs open and whispering voices could be heard. Thomas almost dropped his phone and he quickly stood up and ran out from his room. The stairs was in the hallway so Thomas could see from upstairs down to the hall.

 

The first thing Thomas saw was his mother. She looked tired and was holding two big bags. One of them wasn't her own. Couldn't Newt carry his own bag?

Thomas saw his mother put down the two bags before she turned around, looking at someone Thomas couldn't see. But suddenly he saw someone coming inside of the house. The first thing he saw was a fluffy dirty blond hair. The second thing he saw was how pale and fragile the boy looked like. He was slender and unhealthy skinny.  The boy had his gaze down on the floor so Thomas couldn't see his eyes but he imagined that the boy probably looked like a mess.

But then, the thing that caught Thomas eyes the most was Newts leg. He had some kind of a medical thing on it. It looked like a leg brace and when the blond boy walked, Thomas could see a bad limp. What had happened to the boy?

 

" Thomas and Teresa are probably asleep so we have to be extra quiet," Thomas could hear his mom whispering to Newt and the boy nodded. When Thomas realized that they would come up the stairs in a few minutes he quickly ran in to his room again. He turned off the lights and threw himself on the bed. He didn't even know why he didn't want to meet the boy today. But something was seriously wrong with his leg and Thomas needed to find out why!

 

The last thing he noticed before falling asleep was Newts voice. It was quiet and trembling but Thomas could clearly hear what it said.

 

" Is this my new home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but i hope that you guys liked it even if it wasn’t as long as the first chapter!   
> I really appreciate comment so or kudos so if you have any suggestions or questions just tell them to me in the comments and I’ll try to answer! 
> 
> I’ll see you guys in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up the next morning to the fresh smell of breakfast. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light. The sun was shining down at him through the window and he could feel the hotness on his skin. Thomas slowly sat up and looked around in his room. Nothing looked different from the day before. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the big lamp hanging from the wall. His desk in front of the window, his closet, the black couch in the corner. Everything looked the same. But he could feel that something had changed. What happened last night?

 

Suddenly Thomas remembered. His mom coming home with Newt. How small and fragile the blond boy had looked like, and his leg... What had happened to his leg? Thomas quickly stood up and grabbed his phone from his night stand. He looked at himself in the mirror beside his closet and realised that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He hadn't got a chance to change back. His black hair was messy and his eyes was dark as always. 

 

" Tom! Thomas!" Thomas suddenly heard his sister calling at him and soon she was standing in the door. " He is here!" She said and a look of excitement was seen in her blue eyes. Thomas nodded and swallowed before following her down to the kitchen. When they stood in the middle of the staircase they heard voices. It sounded like it was Their mom, but it was also another voice, a boy's voice with a thick British accent, Newts voice...

 

" Want something more than that?" It was Lara's voice. 

 

" No, thanks," Newt answered. Teresa looked up at Thomas and she quickly finished running down stairs, Thomas followed her.   
When they entered the kitchen Thomas stopped. His mom was cooking eggs in a pan and the radio was on in the corner. Newt was sitting in a chair with the table in front of him. A cup of coffee was standing in front of him and pull bottles stood behind the cup. 

 

Lara suddenly noticed that her children had entered the kitchen and she smiled welcoming to them. 

 

" Newt," She said and the blond haired boy looked up from the table. His eyes was chocolate brown and his skin was incredible pale. His eyes had also dark circles around them. " Newt this is my children, Thomas and Teresa," Lara explained. 

 

" Hi.." Thomas said and waved awkwardly at Newt. 

 

" Hi..." Newt whispered back and quickly turned his gaze down. 

 

" Hello," Teresa said and walked towards Newt. " I'm Teresa, welcome to my family," She reaches out a hand, waiting for Newt to shake it. Newt slowly looked up at her and took her hand. Shaking it and quickly pulled away. Thomas looked up at Lara with a questioning look. 

 

" Why didn't you tell me about his leg thingy?" He whispered to his mom. Lara sighed. " I didn't know that he had had it since I came and visited him. But don't treat him any different because of that. And Thomas make sure to introduce him to your friends and make him feel welcome to your school...please?" She pouted. Thomas sighed but nodded. 

 

" If course..."he whispered. 

 

***

 

They were sitting in the car. Thomas driving, Teresa in the front seat beside him and Newt in the back. They were driving to school and Thomas was going to pick up his best friend, Minho. 

 

Thomas was blasting the radio, playing nightmare by Arshad. 

 

" What music do you like Newt?" He asked, trying to be a friend with the blond haired boy. 

 

" I like older music..." Newt whispered, looking out from the window. 

 

" Like Beethoven or Mozart or so?" Teresa asked. 

 

" No, not that old," Newt whispered. " I like The Beatles...." 

 

" Oh, they're cool," Thomas said. He knew who they were but hadn't really heard a single song by them. 

 

" Yeah, I really like let it be," Teresa said. Thomas looked surprised at his sister, he didn't know that she knew old songs. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

" Liz is crazy about those guys," She whispered. " Can't stop talking about them." 

 

Thomas stopped in front of Minho's house. His friend was already standing outside and he opened the car door when he saw Thomas stopping. 

 

" Hey Thomas," He said but quickly stopped himself when he saw Newt sitting in the backseat. 

 

" Oh yeah Minho this is Newt, " Thomas quickly explained. " He will live with my family for a while now." 

 

" Oh cool," Minho said and jumped in to the car. Thomas started to drive again. " Hey Newt I'm Minho,"

 

" Hi..." Newt whispered. 

 

" So why did you came to live with Thomas and Teresa and their mom?" Minho asked him. 

 

" My mum died," Newt whispered.

 

" What about your dad? 

 

" He didn't want me..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a new fandom that I am OBSESSED with. A hint is that it's in this chapter. It's the four lads from Liverpool I love.   
> But Maze runner is of course AMAZING as well. 
> 
> Tell me what you want to read in the story and I'll see you guys in the next Chapter!
> 
> I always appreciate comments and kudos because it really inspires me so say everything you want to say in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to be a little bit shorter but I ain't entirely sure yet so we'll see if it will be longer or shorter. I hope you will enjoy it!

Newt stared up at the big school from inside the car. Thomas had just stopped on a parking spot and they were just about to go out. Newt hated school. Not just because it was other people there that would judge him and laugh at him, also because of the pressure with all of the classes. But most of the time it was that more people would see his leg. He had a note from Lara that he could give to the coach. But every single student in this school would see his leg, would see that he was limping and see what a freak he really was.

" Hey Newt?" Thomas said. Newt looked up at him and he hadn't realized that he had started to breathes faster. " Are you okay?" Thomas asked. Newt nodded.

" Are you sure?"

" I'm fine." Thomas didn't say anything to disagree with him. He opened the car door and he walked out. Teresa went out as well and Minho was out in a few micro seconds. Newt took a deep breath before opening the door to the car and walking out as well. Teresa was running away to a few other girls but Minho and Thomas stood outside of the car.

" Minho I'm gonna show Newt around the school so you can go if you want to," Thomas said.

" Okay," Minho said. " See ya." Then he ran away. Newt looked down at the ground. He was terrified, what if the other students saw how terrified he was?

" Come on, Newt," Thomas said. " I'm gonna show you to the principals office." Newt nodded and he and Thomas started to walk away.

****  
 **Thomas**

Thomas walked extra slow. Newt wasn't that fast with the limp and Thomas didn't want him to overwork that leg. Only walking seemed to be a pain in the ass for the blond boy.

" Are you okay?" Thomas asked. Newt looked up and nodded before looking down at the ground again.

" Do your leg hurt?" Thomas asked. He wanted to get the boy to talk.

" No," Newt said. It was a short answer.

" Are you nervous?"

" No," same answer. Thomas gave up. Newt clearly didn't seem to want to talk and Thomas didn't force him to even though he wanted Newt to talk. They walked in an awkward silence before finally coming to the principals office.   
Thomas knocked on the door and a small "come in" could be heard from the inside. Thomas opened the door and he and Newt walked inside. The principal was a 25 year old woman, her name was Lydia.

" Oh, Mr Edison what have you done this time?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Thomas sighed. Sure, he used to get into trouble but it was always Minho or Gally who started it.

" I haven't done anything this time," Thomas said. Lydia raised an eyebrow. That was when she saw the blond haired boy behind Thomas.

" You must be Isaac Newton?" She said and stood up. Newt looked up and nodded. " I'm Mrs Martin."

" Call me Newt," He whispered. Lydia smiled at him.

" Welcome to our school. I have your schedule here and your locker have the number "250", the code is "7894" but you can change it if you want to," Lydia started. She handed Newt a paper and continued to smile at him. " Thomas, you can go to class now, I want to talk to Newton about something in private."

" But I was going to-"

" Class, Edison?"

Thomas sighed but walked out from the office.   
" I'll see you at lunch Newt!" He yelled before the door slammed shut behind him.

***  
 **Newt**

Newt stared at the closed door. Now it was only him and Mrs Martin here.

" Before you go to class Newt I want to talk to you about your...well...disabilities..." She said. Newts heart sank. He didn't want to talk about them. Not here and not with a stranger.

" You've come from a tough background and I know about the bullies in your old school and that they were a part of the reason why you tried to...well...kill yourself." Lydia looked sadly at Newt and he swallowed.

" And that's why I hope that this school will be better," Lydia continued. " And if any student is mean to you or any other I want to know about that. So if you feel threatened by another teenager here tell me or Thomas or anyone, okay?" Newt nodded.

" Great," Lydia said. " Now hurry away to class." Newt nodded again and walked out from the office. When he entered the corridor it was empty of people. Newt looked down at his schedule and sighed. His first subject was science. Newt started to walk to his locker with one single thought in his head "Let this hell begin."

***

When Newt entered the classroom the teacher was yelling out names to see which students were here.   
Everybody attention turned to Newt and he wanted to turn around and leave but he just stood, frozen in the doorway. He saw some people looking down at his leg and that some people was whispering.

" Can I help you?" The teacher asked. It was a man, in his late thirties maybe. He had black hair and green eyes.

" I'm...I'm..." Newt couldn't form any words.

" Are you a student here?" Newt nodded.

" Alright," The man asked. "What's your name?"

" I-Isaac Newton.." Newt stuttered. The man nodded and looked down on a peace of paper.

" Yeah you're new here right?" He said. Newt nodded.

" Okay everybody," The teacher said and looked at the class. " This is a new student, make him feel very welcome. And Mr Newton you can take a seat..." The teacher scanned the classroom for an empty chair. The only empty chair was behind a girl at the very back of the classroom. She had long brow hair and blue eyes. Her earphones was on and she was doodling on the desk. " There, beside Mrs Collins," Newt nodded and quickly sat down on the chair. When he sat down a few people was still turning around and staring at him. Newt looked down at the desk, pretending to be all alone.

" Hey," The girl -Mrs Collins- suddenly spoke. Newt looked up at her. She had a nose piercing and was chewing gum. Newt smiled at her before looking down at the desk again. His leg was bouncing upside down and he tried to calm down.

" I'm Liz," The girl said. " What's your name?"

" Newt," Newt mumbled.

" Cool name," Liz said. " Where do you come from?"

" London,"

" Yeah I though so, I can hear your accent." Liz blew a bubble. The teacher had started to talk but Newt didn't care about class. He needed to stop freaking out.

" So where do you live now?" Liz asked.

" With Thomas and Teresa O'Brian," Newt explained.

" You live with T?" Liz said. " Teresa is my best friend. Wonder why she haven't told me about it."

" Mrs Collins, I'm speaking now so please be quiet or I will have to send you to give you detention," The teacher said. Liz rolled her eyes. Newt was still looking down at the ground. His head was spinning and he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't be having a panic attack now. Not in his first day of school, in his first class.

" Why you so nervous?" Liz asked Newt. Newt couldn't answer her. He had to calm down his racing heart and the fat beating. He hoped that he had remember to pack down his inhaler in his backpack. That was the only way he could calm down. His panic attacks was too strong, if he hadn't packed his inhaler he could pass out. Newt felt tears burn in his eyes. Not now, please not now! Suddenly he realized that he couldn't breathe anymore. His lungs didn't want him to breathe.   
Before Newt realized what he was doing he grabbed his backpack and stumbled away from the classroom. It felt like he was trapped and he couldn't get out. He half ran -half limped- through the corridors. He needed to go to the bathroom. They were close and soon he opened the door and quickly looked it behind himself. He slid down on the floor and opened his backpack. The whole room was spinning and he started to feel nauseous.   
He looked around in the bag until he finally felt the cold plastic inhaler. He took it up, opened it and pressed it into his mouth. He breathed deep in three times until he finally could get the air into his lungs and the room started spinning. He fell down on the floor, breathing heavily. And that was when the first teardrop escaped his eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but it's all I had for today. I really hope that you're enjoying the story and if you like it pleases leave a comment and/or a like!   
> And please let me know what you think of the story and what you want to read more of in the next chapters! And I'm open for every idea so just say whatever you want to ask or so! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story so fall and I'll see you in the next chapter!   
> Bye! :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~The love you make is equal  
> to the love you take~


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas left the classroom with a sigh. He hated math and was always glad when it finally was over. His friend Minho had been in the same class as him and that had at least made everything a little bit funnier. He saw Teresa standing and talking to her and Thomas friends. It was Brenda, Alby, Jorge, Chuck, Sonya and Harriet.

" Hey guys," Minho and Thomas greeted them when they reached the small group of students.

" Hey," Sonya said. " I saw that you were walking with a blond kid I have never seen before. Who was he?" Thomas sighed. Sonya always asked questions, no matter how private or awkward they could be.

" His name is Isaac, or Newt as he prefers to be called," Thomas explained. "His mom died a few days ago so now he lives with us,"

" What was the thing he had on his leg? Why was he limping?" Sonya continued asking questions.

" I don't know about that actually," Thomas said. "I guess that he's been in an accident or something."

" But where is he now?" Alby asked. Thomas frowned and started to think. He had actually no idea of where the blond kid could be.

" I don't know," he answered. " Have you seen him him, T?" Teresa shook her head.

" THOMAS! TERESA!!" Thomas and Teresa turned around when they heard their name being called. Thomas saw Teresa's friend, Liz, running towards them. She looked scared and worried.

" Liz, what's wrong?" Teresa asked when the brown haired girl had reached them. She painted and corrected her black glasses that almost were falling off her nose.

"The new kid, the one that lived with you!" She panted. "He was in my class and looked pretty nervous but then he just ran out from the classroom!" Thomas could feel his face go pale. If something happened to Newt, Thomas mother would kill both him and Teresa.

" Do you know where he ran away to?" Thomas asked. Liz shook her head.

"No, but if I would guess I guess the bathrooms." Thomas sighed. It was two different bathrooms on this floor.

" Teresa," He said and turned to his sister. "You check the bathroom beside the cafeteria and I check the one in the hallway, alright?" Teresa nodded and quickly turned around and ran away.

" Sorry guys," Thomas said to his friends. "We'll be back when we have found him." He quickly ran away, to the other bathroom.

***

Thomas entered the bathroom slowly. He looked around and saw all the different stalls there. Only one of them was locked. Thomas slowly and quickly knocked on the thin, blue door. Praying to God that it was Newt in there and not some stranger.

" Hello?" Thomas asked. "Newt are you in there?" Thomas heard a sharp intake of breath and then the door clicked, showing a sign that the person inside of the stall had unlocked it. Thomas slowly opened the door and his heart sank when he looked down on the floor. It was Newt inside of the bathroom stall (Thank God). But the blond boy was sitting on the floor, one leg bent, he held it close to his chest while the other leg-his bad one-was outstretched in front of him. And inhaler was lying on the floor beside the boy and Thomas could see tears on Newts cheeks.

"Newt..."Thomas whispered. " What happened?" He couldn't understand the purpose of the inhaler. Did Newt had asthma?

"Don't look at me..."Newt whispered."Please... You know I'm here, but go..."

" I need to know what happened?" Thomas asked. He crouched down in front of the blond boy and looked with sad eyes at Newts face. Trying to figure out what had happened. "Do you have asthma?"  
Newt looked up at him. If he told Thomas that he had asthma, that could explain a lot. But he didn't want to lie to Thomas. Something about the brown haired boy was really special and Newt liked Thomas.

" I...I..." Newt didn't know what to say. This was not how he planned his first day to be. Tears started to well up in his eyes again and he tried to blink them away, failing though. Thomas saw Newt struggle and he did the only think he could think of at the moment. He leaned forward and pressed Newts fragile body against himself, embracing the boy in a hug. Newt tensed at first, no one used to hug him except his mom. But soon he relaxed. Thomas was careful, avoiding his bad leg. It felt good when Thomas hugged him.

"I don't know what happened but you're okay," Thomas suddenly whispered. New wished at that moment that Thomas knew that nothing was okay and that nothing would never be okay. He had a limp, a leg brace, he was weak, his mom was dead, his dad hated him. If Thomas every got in contact with Newts former "friends" they would only say "That unwanted freak that tried to kill himself?" Newt didn't want to be that kid. And moving away from London made him a new person. Newt would try to make some new friends, he would try to get rid of his anxiety and depression. He would try! And it was Thomas who made him want to do that?

Thomas didn't know what was goin goin inside of Newts head. But he wished that Newt some day would tell him what was wrong. Because Thomas wanted to help the poor boy.

Neither of them knew that both of them suddenly had the Same thought in their head.  
"I like this boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you will like! So I'm running out of ideas and I would love if you would write down in the comments about what you want to read! And I can take any requests because I'm open to everything! So please, write down what you would want to read! 
> 
> And besides that, thank you for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six! I hope that you'll enjoy it and as always, leave a like or comment so I know if you like the story or not :)

Newt stood outside the big school building, waiting for Thomas. Thomas was supposed to drive him home but he had to talk to a teacher so he asked Newt to wait outside. The students were walking all over the place and Newt stood with his hands in his pocket and his gaze directed at the ground.

"Hey," A voice suddenly said. The voice wasn't friendly, it sounded mocking. Newt looked up and saw a guy with three boys behind him standing very close to Newt. "You're new here," The guy continued and smiled wickedly.

"Yes," Newt whispered.

"What's up with your leg?" The guy said and looked back at his friends.

"Nothing," Newt answered. "It was just a stupid...accident,"

"Really?" The guy said. "You're an insecure little shit. A lot of girl thinks you're cute because of that shyness. My girlfriend stared at you the whole bloody day. Do you think this is what a new kid is supposed to do?" Newt didn't answer. He didn't had anything to say and he looked back at the ground. If he ignored them they would probably go away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The guy said and gabbed Newt's collar, almost lifting him up the ground. Newt's eyes widened in terror. "You're just an useless fag. you stupid prick," The guy said. Newt closed his eyes, waited for a punch to come, just as they did in his old school. But nothing came.

"Get off him!" Someone suddenly yelled. Newt opened his eyes and saw Thomas running towards them. The guy that held Newt let go of him and quickly ran away. Thomas finally reached Newt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Newt answered and brushed off his shirt. "Let's just get away from here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Teresa won't come with us though, she's staying at a friends house." Thomas said and started to walk to his car, Newt slowly followed him.

The car ride home was quiet. None of the two boys had anything to say. When they finally arrived at Thomas house Newt was the first one out. He tried to walk fast up the stairs but his injured leg made it hard for him.

"Take it easy, Newt," Thomas said and stopped Newt from running. "Don't stress, you can hurt your leg more."

"You don't know that," Newt said. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're right. I don't know anything about you but I want to know. We live together now, I have to know you so we can be friends and get along You don't have to tell me about your leg but just what you like to do. Can we just talk now? I can tell you everything about me." Thomas looked at Newt with big eyes. He wanted to get to know the boy better.

"Okay..."Newt finally whispered.

"Great!" Thomas said and continued up the stairs with Newt after him. They walked in to Thomas room and he closed the door behind them. "Lets start simple. What's your favourite color?"

"Blue, your?" Newt asked.

"Green," Thomas said. "Favourite food?"

"Fish and chips," Newt said. "I'm like a stereotype from England so I'm a tea lover too.

"Great," Thomas laughed. "My favourite food is probably pizza or hamburger...Do you have a favourite movie?"

"I like Batman the dark knight," Newt answered. "And l like the MCU movies too, y'know Marvel, right?"

"Of course I do," Thomas exclaimed. "They make all of my favourite movies. My favourite one is Infinity War, your?"

"Infinity war? Everyone dies in that," Newt said and smiled. He actually smiled. "I like spiderman homecoming."

"Yeah, that one is good too," Thomas said and he smiled as well. "Do you play any instruments? You seem to be a musician guy."

"I play guitar...and bass...and piano...and sometimes drums but I don't have a drum kit or a piano here."

"So you have a guitar and a bass guitar!" Thomas yelled happily. "That's so freaking cool. Can I hear something?"

"Uhm...not now but maybe later.."Newt said.

"That's okay,"Thomas quickly said. "How long have you played?"

"I have played guitar since I was nine and bass guitar since I was eleven," Newt answered. "I like bass guitar better though."

"That really cool, Newt." Thomas said impressed. Newt smiled even bigger.

It felt like the talked for hours. They talked about everything in the world. Movies, books, authors, actors and just every little thing that came up in their head. Newt had a really good time and he enjoyed talking to Thomas, the brown haired boy made everything so easy. A few hours later Thomas mum came home and it was time for dinner.

***

After eating Newt went alone in to his room. He looked at the cases at the corner of the room. One was guitar shaped and the other one was bass shaped. He hadn't played since his mum died and it reminded him of her. He slowly walked over to the guitar case and unzipped it. He took out the wooden guitar and sat on the bed. The guitar was still tuned and it sounded good when he tried some chords.

Newt started to play the first song that came to his mind, Waves by Dean Lewis. His fingers moved fast and he was quickly lost in the feeling. He sang too and it felt wonderful to finally play again. He had been too embarrassed to tell Thomas that he sang because he was afraid that Thomas would think he was such a girl. Newt closed his deep brown eyes and his fingers moved automatically, he still remembered every single chord and how to play them.

He was so caught up in the song that he didn't hear when the door opened and someone came inside...

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked, I know. But I've been having a writers block but here you have a chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me because I need every inspiration I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> And check the song Newt played out. It's really good! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas looked at the blond haired boy  who was playing on the guitar. His brown eyes was closed but his fingers moved perfectly, they made the chords sounds  beautiful. Thomas was even more stunned by Newts voice. The boy could really sing. It sounded like and an Angel's voice in Thomas's ears and he stood by the door, staring at the boy.   
When Newts stopped playing Thomas clapped his hands. That was a really bad move. Newt jumped up and dropped the guitar on the floor. He whipped his head around and his eyes were full of fear.

"I'm sorry Newt." Thomas said and took a step forward." I didn't mean to scare you but it sounded so beautiful. You're such an awesome musician!" Newt calmed down a bit. Then his cheeks got red and he looked down at the floor.

"Thanks Tommy." He whispered. Tommy? Had he said that before. Thomas had never liked nicknames but...he liked it when Newt said it. Tommy...it was nice.

"Can you play something more?" Thomas slowly asked. He wanted to  e careful with Newt.

The blond haired boy looked up at Thomas with red cheeks and sparkling brown eyes. "Do you really want to hear me sing?"

"If course I do! Your voice is completely amazing and you have to be the best guitarist I've ever met!"

Newt blushed. "Thank you, Tommy" Thomas smiled when he heard the nickname again. He liked it when Newts said it.

"Can you play another song?" Thomas asked and sat down beside Newt on the bed.

"Okay..." Newt whispered. "This song is called 'the night we met'" the blond haired boy started playing and first Thomaa just watched Newts fingers move on the strings. But when the boy started singing - Thomas thought he would die from the beautiful voice.

When the song was over Thomas was speechless. All he could say was "wow" Newt looked up at Thomas and blushed. He looked down at the guitar again.

"Newt! Can you come down for a moment please!" Lara suddenly yelled from downstairs. Newts facial expression immediately went from happiness to dread. He took the guitar and put it in the case again. Thomas only stared at him.

"What does my mum want to talk to you about?" He asked, confused.

"I need to take my meds..." Newt whispered. In only a short minute Newts expression had  completely changed. Now it was as when Thomas first met him. Sad eyes full of fear and brokenness. The blond boy limped out of the room without saying a word to Thomas. Thomas understood that Newt probably wanted to be alone so he went in to his room and closes the door.   
_I need to find out what happened to him!_

When Thomas heard the boy limp up the stairs he opened his bedroom door to great him but when he saw Newts face Thomas heart broke. Newts cheeks were covered in tears and his shoulders was shaking. He looked down on the floor and in to his room, shutting it behind him. Thomas wondered what had happened.

"Mom!" He yelled and ran downstairs. His mother was sitting at the table in the kitchen. She had her face in her hands and many bottles stood in front of her.   
When she heard her son enter the room she quickly wiped away the tears and put on a smile.

"Hi sweetie, everything okay?" She asked.

"What happened to Newt?" Thomas asked and sat down beside his mom. Her smile completely fell and her eyes filled up with sadness.

"What do you mean?" She tried.

"Mom you've seen him! The leg thing he have. That he is always sad. I found him in school hyperventilating! And he have to take those pills?" Thomas looked at his mum with angry eyes. She have to tell him this!

"Thomas..." his mom started. "Newts been through a lot. And I know that you only want to help him but get to know him first, and then he'll probably tell you this himself. Or maybe you can figure it out on your own" she stood up and left the room, taking the pills with her.   
Thomas sighed frustrated and stood up. He walked up the stairs quickly but instead of walking into his own room he knocked on Newts door.

"Who is it?" A broken voice whispered. Thomas barney heard it.

"Its Thomas. Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No!" Newt quickly said. "Stay out of here!" Thomas was just about to open the door, something in Newts voice alarmed him but suddenly the lock clicked and Thomas understood what it meant. Newt had locked the door.

"Dont come in" Thomas heard Newts voice again, it was right on the other side of the door and Thomas could hear the boy sobbing.   
He took a step back and walked into his own room. Newt needed to open up to him! Or else Thomas would need to find out what had happened to him himself!

***

Newts slid down on the floor with his back pressed against the door. Tears was streaming down his face and he sobbed into the empty room. The pills didn't make the pain stop. He didn't want to take them. Lara had to force it down his throat!   
He knew that they helped in the long run but not now. He looked down at his wrist. Blood was streaming out from the fresh cuts and he felt some of the pain disappear.

"Please God help me" he whispered and stood up. He wiped away the blood and put a new bandage on his wrist before climbing into his bed. He felt a new stream of tears escape before he finally fell asleep.

He dreamt the exact same thing as he does every night. He was falling, falling for hours. Falling into a black abyss. He woke up at the exact same time as he hit the ground...

He was lying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! I know it takes some time for a chapter to come out but as I said before, I've been going  through a tuff time. 
> 
> But please tell me ideas, I really need some! And you'll get a shout out if I chose an idea and tell you that I got it from you!   
> I hope you liked this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter and I truly hope that you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it and I think that it was good? I always love getting a comment or a like to know that people like my work and I also do want criticism so I know what I should be better at!   
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
